If You Disappear I'll Just Scream Your Name
by PrussianCraze
Summary: Alfred's looking for the reincarnates of the countries. Some know, some don't. Some don't even exist anymore. And what is that strange company that keeps popping up? Why is this place so confusing? I only hope Alfred knows what he's doing...
1. World Academy Blues

**Hiii ^_^ **

**First off, this WILL get confusing. Second off, All will be explained cause for every few chapters or so, there will be a chapter or two of explanations, ok? Ok.**

**Pairings: AsaKiku, Russiamerica, Franada. (Might change later)**

* * *

"Ok class, calm down, calm down!" Alfred F. Jones yelled to his class as he shut the heavy oak door behind him. He didn't know why his class after lunch was full of such weird people. Honestly, it was just history!

"Alright, now that you are quiet, I'll tell you the learning schedule for the next week or so." he stated this cheerfully, much to the disappointment to the Danish boy in the front row.

"Aw, teach, do we have to?" He moaned.

"Yes, of course! This is on the learning requirement and it's QUITE interesting, if I say so myself." Alfred turned to an alien in the corner, who was typing on a laptop. "Tony...what's the first thing on the list?"

"How should I know?"

Alfred blanched. He really hated his job, SO much, but it put burgers on the table. It also was helping him in his self- proclaimed hero-induced mission.

"Ok, so...what do you guys know about pirates?" he inquired.

A small Japanese boy in the front row raised his hand. "Yes, Kiku?"

"Pirates ruled the seven seas years ago. They would battle, pillage, and destroy to get what they wanted." he paused."It was a very hard life for most during that time as many of their towns were destroyed."

"Right! Pirates were filthy people, and would do what they wanted." Alfred smiled, "There was never a good pirate to roam the seas."

"Actually," interjected Kiku, "my great-great grandfather fell in love with a pirate. He loved him very much."

Alfred pondered for a second. The only pirate he knew that would dare fall in love with another male was—no...It couldn't be...could it? And so soon, too. I f there was any better luck for him in his couple thousand years!

"Um, by any chance, Kiku, would this pirate be an Arthur Kirkland?" he questioned.

Kiku might have been surprised, but if he was, he was doing a good job at hiding it. "Yes, sir. In my family, the story of Captain Kirkland and Prince Honda is a big one."

"HOLD IT! Are we supposed to believe that MY great-great granddad fell in love with YOURS?" The namesake-d Arthur Kirkland yelled angrily.

"Believe it or not, Kirkland-San, but it happened." Kiku regarded the Brit calmly. Arthur flushed in embarrassment. Although he couldn't deny his great-great grandfather had impeccable taste.

"People, once AGAIN, calm down!" Alfred was really getting annoyed. "Now, let's have a short discussion! First off, who here is named after a grandparent?"

Everyone raised their hand. And holy cow, was his class always so BIG? Probably, but he couldn't think about that right now. After all, he had a mission.

He Alfred F. Jones, the personification of the United States of America, had to find all reincarnated countries that were killed during the slaughter of 1766. The only one who he knows survived was him.

Only because he hid out at Atlantis's house and now he didn't know if anyone else besides them survived...

So he took a job at the famed World Academy to search for them. So far...he's pretty sure he's found most of them. Just his luck! Now all he had to do is maneuver some time and round them up.

Easier said than done, he thought.

* * *

It seemed his class was getting nowhere. Ugh, this was just like one of the old world conferences. Kiku was sitting there calmly; the Grecian in the back row was fast asleep, and everything else….chaos.

"Kesesese~! Mr. Jones, would you mind telling Roderich that his vital regions are mine~?"

"You are an ass! My vital regions are not yours!"

"Brother….let's get married!"

"GO AWAY!"

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT THE HELL UP!" Yelled Ludwig from his spot in the middle row next to a cheery Italian idiot. "We're here to learn, you idiots, now shut up so Mr. Jones can speak?"

Alfred face-palmed. Oh…well it couldn't get worse could it? Alfred was about to open his mouth to speak, when a loud ring came from the bell. Shit, now he'd have to wait till next week to talk to them. He instead contented himself to watching most of them rush out of the room while a few stayed behind. Those few being Kiku, Arthur, and Ludwig. Alfred stared at them warily. They were his best students, and they had been known for researching information that was better left alone.

"Ehehe…you guys can go now." He said in an awkward attempt to get them to leave.

Ludwig and Arthur sighed getting up and without looking at Kiku; they left the room at bombshell pace. Kiku, however, stayed where he was.

"Mr. Jones. Whatever you are hiding, I will find out. I know you are hiding something…more with this whole 'grandparent' thing. I don't know what it is that you are inquiring to. Although I have a feeling all of us are involved, and that it is something bigger than your face is letting on."

Alfred smiled weakly. "What do you know?" he asked the Japanese.

Kiku…_Japan_…smiled at him. "Why, nothing, America-san. But I can't wait to see how you inform them of their…positions in the world." He stopped to give his old friend a smirk. "Who knows, I might even help you…" Kiku trailed off and bowed slightly. "Excuse me then, Mr. Jones. I will be taking my leave now."

The United States of America collapsed in a chair. Leave it to Japan to be the only one who remembers their past life as a nation.

He got up and started packing away his things. "Come on, Tony. We have a lot to prepare." He and Tony left the room, and after driving away from the school did Alfred even think about how hard it might be to convince, and snap the memories in place. But, he was a hero, and there was nothing that Alfred F. Jones couldn't handle.

He would round them up, and he would not be daunted by the long road ahead. He just had to be patient, and he just had to make sure no one got in his way.

He would do this if it killed him. Or a carrot…yeah, he'd prefer if a carrot get killed and not him.


	2. Snow, Who Remebers, and Ivan's House

**Ehehe...hiiiii I'm not updating everyday, but I'll be gone for the next week, so, enjoy it!**

**I'm still standing by the confusing thing I said yesterday. Maybe it's just me, but the chapters I've started writing out seem a little confusing.**

**Also, this is partially based off LolliDictator's manuels. That just appears later in the story. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, it'd have lotsa yaoi.**

* * *

In the honest opinion of Alfred, the weekend passed much too quickly. Already he was going to work again, to deal with reincarnated countries, again, who were also somewhat idiotic. Then there was Japan, quiet, mischievous, and all-too-smart, Kiku Honda, AKA the Republic of Japan. He had to deal with. He wanted to know hoe Japan had his memory, but he couldn't ever think of a time to talk to him alone. So today he had a plan to set fire into his plan. He only hoped it would work.

Alfred sat at his desk eating a burger. Today what he had planned would be very interesting, maybe a bit tactless, but no-one ever said Alfred had a tactful bone in his body. He chewed thoughtfully. Maybe it wouldn't take long to convince them, maybe he'd plant thoughts in their minds, and maybe they would doubt themselves and each other.

Maybe this would be easier than he thought.

Alfred finished off his burger in a last big bite and threw away the wrapper. Time to start phase one-half.

He grabbed a marker on the whiteboard, black because he didn't want to use green. His head cocked to the side and his tongue sticking out, he started to draw what he remembered his old allies and the old axis to look like. He drew China carefully, using extreme detail when he attempted to remember his face. He drew Germany, Italy, and Japan quickly, but he still tried o get their looks right. Finally Russia was drawn with a big mustache (that Tony erased) and he drew England and France yelling at each other about England's eyebrows.

He stood back a ways and admired his work. It wasn't half bad. It certainly improved from the last time he drew them and they turned out lopsided. Off-topic. Now all he had to do was wait until the bell…_Brrinngg!_

Ok now that was fast. It seemed like it always rang when he needed it to. So he waited. And waited.

And waited.

"Where the hell are they?" he yelped.

"They aren't coming Mr. Jones. They all had the rest of the day off. It is snowing pretty heavily, after all." said Ivan from the door.

"Damn, Russ…err Ivan. You scared the heck out of me!" He said quickly. Crap. If Ivan figured out he was going to call him Russia, he might blow it all and ruin this.

"You were about to call me Russia, da?" Ivan said happily. "But Russia is a country, da? So why call me that?"

"Um…it was a mistake! I was reading about the countries during war and…"Alfred trailed off awkwardly. He really didn't want to give anything away. Ivan pulled his light pink scarf tighter around his neck. His purple eyes darkened.

"We know more than you think. No all of us, but many of us do. Inform the ignorant, comrade, and we will stand by you." He said to Alfred's rapidly paling face.

"Who knows?" he whispered to Ivan as he came closer to the desk he was sitting on.

"So far? Just: Kiku, Arthur, Feliks, Raivas, Eduard, Natalya, Toris, Ludwig, Veneziano, Antonio, Lovino, Katyusha, Gilbert and I. We only know because our memories never left. Well, mine did for a time and I suffered extreme memory lapses when I was a child until they finally stabled out. My parents thought I was possessed, so they drove to town to get the priest, but they were hit by a drunk driver. My siblings and had been looking all over for other countries, or at least people who thought they were. When we got to this town I saw Feliks and Toris, so I called out to them. I remember shouting 'Lithuania, Poland, is that you?'" Ivan took a deep breath.

"They turned around and saw us. At first Poland said something about me needing to leave Liet alone. But, I was so caught up in the moment of finding them I had them in a hug before you could say 'annexed'. From then on…we've been trying to snap everyone's memory into place. Then you came…I've been nicer to them." He added in a whisper.

Alfred nodded slightly. He could understand where Ivan was coming from; he just didn't see why Ivan was spilling his life story to him. Alfred glanced at the clock. It was 3:45.

"SHIT! ! ! ! !" he screamed. He bolted out of his seat and roughly grabbed Ivan's arm dragging him out the door and down the hall.

"Mr. Jones, where are we going?" Ivan asked his purple eyes wide.

Alfred unlocked his car, shoved Ivan in the passenger's side and hopped in. He started the car and tore down the road. Alfred turned to Ivan placidly and said, "I'm taking you home, duh." He gave Ivan a closed eyed smile. "I am a hero after all."

"KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD! ! !" Ivan shouted. "How do you even know where I live?"

"I've got files of everyone at the school." Alfred said simply. "Oh, we're here. Bye Ivan! See you when the snow melts!"

Ivan shakily got out of the car and hurried inside the house he shared with his sisters. It was then he decided he would never again ride in a car America was driving.

* * *

"Oh Ivan you're home! Come, have some milk~ did Mr. Jones take it well?" Katyusha's voice boomed as Ivan stepped into the kitchen.

"He seemed to take it well, sister." He nodded. "Though he drives like a maniac."

"Well," Ukraine said hopefully. "The snow will give him some time to think on it."

"Da, sister. And when school comes back in, I hope he knows what he is doing. We need everyone to come together once more."

"Big brother…" piped in Natalya's voice from her spot at the window. Ivan started, jumping before spotting her.

"Da, Natalya? What is it?" he said worriedly. His little sister had been known for loving him, a little too much. What was a single 18 year old boy against his scary little sister?

"Has Alfred said anything about Canada?" Natalya showed great worry. It was no secret that she had never forgotten the country, even going so far as to become a sister figure to him.

"I'm afraid not. Canada, Switzerland, and Korea have still not appeared." Ivan said disdainfully. The countries hadn't shown their faces, and the ones who did have their memories weren't sure they would ever appear.

Natalya clicked her tongue in distaste. Without another word, she swept out of the room. A few doors slammed, then the house was silent.

* * *

**Awww! Natalya cares for Canada. How adorable. I don't know if it's needed but 'da' means yes...I think...**

**Anyway, bye for now.**


	3. I'm back fanfiction

**I'll be starting over on this story completly. I am soooooo inspired! I got lucky, and life's easier. I'm re-working the chapters now, and I'll post soon. Please, don't give up on me, I will be back soon my darlings. I promise. Hang in there I'm coming!**

**I will also soon be changing my pen name so look out for that.**

**See you soon! I'm catching up! **

**~Moving forward~**

**PrussianCraze**


End file.
